Although cocaine abusers are being treated in a variety of programs, few controlled evaluations of specific treatments for cocaine abuse appear in the literature. This 18-month continuation project will allow completion of the evaluation of the effectiveness of two different outpatient treatment approaches for cocaine abuse. A total of 111 subjects have been assigned to a cognitive-behavioral relapse prevention treatment and to a recovery support group based on the 12 steps of Alcoholics Anonymous. The proposed continuation will enable the completion of 12-month followup data collection and analyses of the followup data. The project will allow description of cocaine abusers entering treatment, predictors of treatment dropout, predictors of relapse to cocaine abuse, comparative analysis of the relative effectiveness of two outpatient treatment strategies for cocaine abuse, and empirically based recommendations regarding effective strategies for the treatment of cocaine abuse.